Prior art joysticks assemblies, position controllers and the like (collectively “joysticks”) are widely used to control computers and machinery. Joysticks may use a variety of different sensor technologies, which may dictate the design of the joystick.
For instance, a common type of joystick employs Hall-effect sensors and magnets. In order to detect motion along the x- and y-axes, as well as intermediate axes, a plurality of sensors and magnets are typically required. The joystick design typically employs U-shaped arms operably connected to the joystick shaft. The arms or shaft are spring-loaded, and the joystick controller outputs signals based on the relative movement between the magnets and one or more of the sensors. To increase the durability and strength of the design, the overall size must be increased to ensure sufficient spring leverage to pull the arms (and the joystick shaft) back to its center position. Thus, there is a need for a durable, high strength joystick assembly that is low profile and compact in size.
It is sometimes desired to have the capability to control joystick shaft movement without looking at the joystick. For instance, when operating a machine, such as an MRI machine, it may be important to observe the machine and/or the patient while using the joystick. Thus, there is further a need for a joystick that provides feedback to the user to indicate directional movement of the joystick shaft without looking at the joystick.